quien diria
by Ardeth
Summary: basada en la cancion quien diria de Ricardo Arjona...hermione le pregunta a Ron que quien diria que iban a terminar asi...... hasta crookshank termina metido por ahi... mal summary... leanlo pliss


Eemmm…. Este es mi 1º song-fic… así q nu me maten si quedo horrible… .

Esta hecho con la canción "quien diría" de Ricardo Arjona

------------------------------------------

Ron despertó sonriente esa fría mañana pues tenia a su lado a la chica mas linda del mundo –aunque muchas veces discrepaban en sus decisiones, se amaban mas que nadie en el mundo

**_Quien diría que el mink y la mezclilla_**

**_Podrían fundirse un día, quien diría_**

**_Tu caviar y yo tortilla, quien diría_**

_**Parece q el amor no entiende de plusvalías**_

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con un angelito –como solía llamarla- suavemente le quito esas mechitas castañas que le caían sobre el rostro, paso a rozarle los brazos y sintió que estaba helada, así que la arropo un poco, aunque ella sintió el calor del cuerpo de Ron y se abrazo a él. Al pelirrojo le encantaba sentir eso, aunque todavía se ruborizaba con esa sensación de calidez que _su Hermione_ le daba –como también solía llamarla-

**_Tú vas al banco y yo prefiero la alcancía_**

**_Oigo Serrat y tú prefieres Locomía_**

**_Tú vas al punto y yo voy por la fantasía_**

**_Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías_**

Le encantaba sentir el contacto de sus manos acariciándolo, adoraba cuando Hermione se quedaba hasta tarde en la sala común mimándolo, haciéndole cariños en la cabeza, y siempre le decía…

_**Flash back **_

-Sabes Ronnie, pareces un gatito…te encanta que te acaricien, y a mi me gustan mucho los gatos (n/a ¬.¬')

-Pues entonces tendré que hacer un esfuerzo y acostumbrarme a decir MIAU, porque ya sabes lo que tengo contra los gatos…. Más bien contra UN gato

- Ron! No puedes ser así con crookshank el no te ha hecho n….-no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Ron la había besado-

Cuando terminaron de besarse Hermione le dijo:

-No hagas eso…

-porque? .

- Porque sabes que no me puedo resistir y no termino de regañarte nun…

- Te amo – volvió a besarla-

- Vez nunca te termino de regañar…huyyyy.. Pero también te amo!

**_Quien diría, quien diría que son años_**

_**Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano**_

**_Quien diría, quien diría que lo importante _**

_**Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano**_

**_Y que te ame y que me ames es una ironía_**

**_Que bendición la mía_**

**_Despertar junto a ti cada día_**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ron estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Hermione abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días hermoso joven…¿podría explicarme que hace en mi cama?

-Emmmm, buenos días bella dama, no estoy muy seguro de cómo llegue aquí, pero de lo que hice si estoy seguro…supongo…

-Ron! Como que no estas seguro! –dijo la chica fingiendo estar indignada- quieres que te lo recuerde?

-Mmmmmm… no creo que ya lo recordé… TT -y poco a poco se fundieron en un tierno beso-

**_Yo trovador y tu estudiante de economía_**

**_Tu con los números y con la filosofía_**

**_Y aunque suene imposible en teoría _**

**_Al amor le importan poco las utopías_**

-Te amo……….. Como me dijiste que era tu nombre? – Dijo la castaña en son de burla-

- Hermy! No seas así con migo –dijo el pelirrojo con falsa pena- Ron me llamo Ron! . …

-Hay Ronnie... Quien lo diría no?

-Que cosa chiquita?

**_Dice la gente que tu y yo no haces compañías_**

**_Por ser agua y aceite que ironía_**

**_Si fuésemos iguales que apatía_**

**_No tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día_**

-Esto, tu, yo, todo, quien iba a decir que terminaríamos así, dos personas completamente distintas que se la pasaban peleando, y que ahora no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro

-Aha pero lo importante es que te amo no?

-Ron..

-Dime…

-Que te gusta de mi?

Al pelirrojo lo tomo por sorpresa esta pregunta, y no sabia como contestarla, pues amaba a Hermione porque era ella, amaba hasta el ultimo pelo de su cabeza y no podía articular palabra, hasta que Hermione interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Vamos Ron dime... o es que no tengo nada que te guste –dijo la castaña con un deje de tristeza-

-Claro que no Hermy…es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Y entonces…

-Pues no se, me gustas porque eres tu, y no tratas de ser otra solo por agradar, amo cuando sonríes, cuando tomas el lápiz, cuando ojeas un libro, adoro cuando me arreglas la túnica y tratas de ordenar mi cabello aunque sabes que va a quedar igual, adoro cada una de tus caricias y amaría hasta tu gato si me lo pidieras, TE AMO y tu me amas y eso es lo que realmente me importa

**_Quien diría, quien diría que son años_**

_**Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano**_

**_Quien diría, quien diría que lo importante _**

_**Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano**_

**_Y que te ame y que me ames es una ironía_**

**_Que bendición la mía_**

**_Despertar junto a ti cada día_**

-Oh Ronnie…-la castaña lo miraba perpleja por las palabras que le había dicho- El chico solo sonrió y le dijo al oído

– Te amo hoy y siempre

Y se quedaron ahí, largo rato en la sala de los menesteres, abrazados Hermione acariciándole la cabeza a Ron, y el solo sonreía pues le encantaba sentir esas maripositas en el estomago que solo llegaban cuando estaba con Hermione con _su Hermione_

Y… muy mal?... .

Solo les pido q aprieten el pequeño botón de abajo que dice "go" y me digan q tal…pliss!

Nu sean malits y déjenme un review...

Ayos

_Chibi.puntito_


End file.
